Just Desserts
by kazikamikaze24
Summary: Rated T for language, mentions of certain body parts, and mentioned incest. Brief wanted to check on something at the church, leading to him getting back at a pair of pranksters who thought it'd be funny to mess with his angels.


Brief found himself humming a tune as he walked through Daten City. The sun was shinning brightly, the wind was blowing perfectly, and the birds chirped a cute, wonderful tune for him to hum with. He was walking towards one of his favorite places to hang, the church, and found himself chuckling at the bright pink and yellow decoration that covered the dark paint.

_'Hm, I wondered who did that?'_ He thought to himself with a grin before he found himself at the door. He knocked three times, swaying to the left due to how happy he was today, and found himself widening his eyes at who he saw open the door. "G-Garterbelt! What happened to you?" The preacher placed a hand onto his head and began to shed tears.

"I woke up to find my afro gone from my head! Now I am nothing without my wonderful fro! NOTHING!" Garterbelt ran back into the house, allowing Brief to walk into the house. He noticed that Chuck was wearing a snow white bunny outfit, though it seemed to have a few rips around the shoulders, and a basket full of rotten eggs attached to his hands.

"Wh-where are they?" Suddenly, a dark blur ran past Brief, knocking various things to the floor in the mad rush it seemed to be in. By the time it stopped, both the living room and the kitchen floors were covered in various mashed up sweets, filling the place with the scent of spices. "Where are MY SWEETS!"

"Stocking-chan, is there something wrong?" The blur stopped moving, revealing the, though he wouldn't say it out loud due to Panty-chan possibly hearing, Gothic goddess known to all as Stocking. She tilted her head at him and leaned towards him. She began sniffing him, an action he never expected, and yanked out the box of chocolates he bought for Panty earlier.

"THANK YOU BRIEF-KUN!" She shouted, a first for him, and devoured the chocolates, box and all, in a single bite. He didn't know what he was shocked at first, that she called him Brief-kun, or the fact that she just ate a cardboard box that had nylon tying the box, the plastic holding the rather expensive chocolates, and the sweets. Either way, he didn't deny the hug she gave him, and hugged her back. "You have _no_ idea how badly I've needed this!"

"What happened Stocking-chan?"

"Someone replaced all of my sweets with spicy stuff! And if they weren't replaced, they were covered with spices! I thought it was Garterbelt, but he is suffering as well." That was true, Brief thought, considering he saw how the man looked without his afro. "Then I thought it had to be my fucking sister Panty, but-"

_"OW! WHAT DA FAK!"_ Panty screamed in English, Brief noticed, as she came down the stairs. In between her legs was a motorized device that seemed connected by a length of tubing up her skirt. A sucking sound began to infest the room, most likely coming from the device, and Brief was shocked that he didn't have a nose bleed at this point. "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, _GET IT DA FAK OFF ME!"_ Despite the very, _very_ awkward scene, Brief and Stocking took action. He jumped on top of Panty, allowing the Goth to place her face rather close to the blond's pussy to yank out whatever was hurting the angel.

"Stop kicking at me!" Stocking shouted from the skirt. Brief found himself nearly being thrown off all of a sudden, though managed to stay on top of Panty by pinning her arms to the floor.

"I will when you stop _HURTING MEEEEEEE_!" At the last word, Stocking had pried the device from Panty, making her scream louder than she had during the past few minutes. When she did stop screaming, she shook her head, sighing as she looked up at Brief, who was glancing at Stocking. "Oh geek boy, I didn't know you could be so rough with me." Brief found himself blushing, but said nothing as he got off the girl.

Over the past few months, Brief found himself less attracted to the blond angel, though that isn't to say that he couldn't be swayed by her charm. He noticed that Stocking seemed to be focusing more on him than before, going as far as to calling him Brief more than any insulting nicknames of Panty's creation. Then there's the girls in school as a whole who, while many of them don't care for him, more of the girls are opening up to him, asking for his help in several classes. He was sure that if he dressed up as nice as most of the popular boys did, he'd be surrounded by more girls in a heartbeat, one of them most likely being Panty herself.

"So what happened P-Panty-san?" Brief noticed that the blond developed a frown to her face, but wrote it down as it being related to the item of her pain. As if to prove her point, she pointed to said device.

"That thing was a dildo, I swear to cock! I was about to shove it right into me when I heard a weird sound and BAM, my pussy is being sucked on by a pussy pump!" Brief couldn't stop himself from leaning on the wall, slapping his hand over his mouth to keep the laughs down. Stocking, on the other hand, wasn't keeping her laughs down, and was rolling on the floor laughing up a storm.

"Only you Panty! Hahahahaha! But where'd ya get it from?" A loud TWACK made Brief look up from his spot to see Stocking nursing the large lump that appeared on the top of her head. Panty, whose right hand was rather red and seemed to be producing smoke, grunted as she glared at the horrid device.

"It came from a package that was assigned to me today! I don't know who sent the dam thing, fuck." Panty looked at Brief with a smirk upon her face. "Maybe you could look at it for me in my room geek-boy?"

"No thanks P-Panty-san." Brief said, pinching his nose in an attempt to keep the blood from leaking from it. Panty bent down a little further, producing a small cleavage that he was meant to see, drool over, and most likely pass out by. Luckily for him, the sound of Chuck screaming made everyone turn to the green dog. Chuck was laying on the floor, smoldering with a small flame eating up his tail as a roll of paper unraveled itself. Stocking, who was the closest to the poor dog, bent down and picked up the piece of paper.

"Rules?" Stocking muttered, glancing at her sister. Brief looked to the blond as well, who shrugged and stomped on the floor.

"I don't know what the hell that is gonna mean. Who do you take me for, Garter!" Brief felt an idea pop in his head and looked at the note. If his hunch was right, then it wouldn't be any trouble to take care of the source of the problem. And who knows?

He might have a bit of fun today.

* * *

><p>The Akuma sisters were laughing as they walked up to the company building that Corset, their boss, allowed them to live in. The workers that worked there were exactly as a human should be. Subservient, quiet, intelligent, and most of all, loyal to the <em><span>ruuruus<span>_, the most important thing that mattered to the sisters. They have only broken one _ruuruu_ in their entire life, and they have never been **closer** thanks to that single moment.

The taste of whip cream in their mouths that they got from their passionate kiss is a tribute to their close relationship.

"Did you hear her scream sister? Panty's scream was so loud, I'm sure it made a sandstorm on Mars!" Kneesocks laughed at her sister's comment. The way her eyes dazzled in joy really brought out the human side of her, a state that she started to see less and less, and cherished those precious moments.

"Yes dearest sister, it was quite marvelous. I bet Stocking will be suffering from a burning tongue for a few days, and might even stop eating sweets altogether from the prank!" As they walked into the company building, their battle-tuned senses was the only thing that prevented them from being impaled by a pair of cds, making them roll to the floor in sync, and narrowly dodge a pair of staplers that were thrown. "What is the meaning of-" An abnormally large pie slammed into Kneesock's face, causing her to release a horrified scream as she felt her skin burn at the liquid.

"S-sister! Scanty knocked the pie off, taking off her shirt to wipe as much of the cream off her face. She was able to smell the disgusting scent of angel sweat, meaning that the angels were somehow responsible from this, but how? There was no way for them to set up such a prank early on, especially since there would of been a report of the angels coming into the building. So how did someone manage to get an angel infected weapon into the base? Before Scanty could think upon it any further, she felt the floor below her give way, forcing her and Kneesocks to fall through the trap door. By the time that she landed, she felt her skin erode away from all of the angel sweat covering her body. It took every ounce of her willpower to not scream as she dragged her sister out of the infernal trap of all traps. Like she expected, there was a small ladder that she remembered from the floor plans Corset forced her and Kneesocks to memorize by heart and climbed it, making sure that Kneesocks was properly held over her shoulder. She had to admit, Kneesocks had a much better ass than hers, and she adored licking her pussy while she was bent over for whatever reason.

"Scanty..."

"Hold on sister!" Scanty shouted, shaking her thoughts. "We'll make it to the rooms soon. I promise!" Unfortunately, the ladder suddenly gave way, forcing the two Akumas to fall to the death known as angel sweat. Well, they would have, if it wasn't for a pair of bondage suits that Corset was known for using upon his victims latching onto them, allowing Scanty to see the ladder plow through the unknown depth of water. Before she could thank the almighty devil for their safe capture, she found herself being dragged upwards at a fast rate, causing her to scream at the sudden motion. A few flashes later, she found herself dripping over the side of the building, squirming in fear of the long drop that would kill her if she were to fall, making her wonder who exactly did such a thing to them. Then, as if taunting her, she noticed a billboard ad that had the most interesting, scratch that, infuriating statement she had ever seen.

"Dear Akuma sisters, April Fools to you! Hope you enjoyed the fabulous dip and dessert that was to be shared between you two!" The billboard had a small, generic face of someone sticking their tongue out at her, taunting her with the ridiculous smile that presented itself on the icon. As she read this over and over again, a small pressure began to build up inside her, growing further to its breaking point as she found herself wanting the billboard to burn forever more.

* * *

><p>"I'LL GET YOU MOTHER FUCKER! I'LL BURN YOUR CARCASS OVER THE GRILL AND EAT YOUR REMAINS WITH MY BARE HANDS! YOU HEAR ME, I'LL KILL YOU!" Brief turned on his cell phone, smiling as he looked at the various pictures that were taken by the cameras that were hacked by his father's lackeys. If they were good for one thing, it was an instant set up, and they did exactly what he wanted. Brief couldn't help but to laugh along with the Anarchy sisters, wiping a tear from his eye as he looked at said angels. The smiles both girls wore were pure, a sight that made his heart brighten to a new level never seen before, and it felt good. He wished that both girls would always act like this, but knew better, and didn't mind their arguments anymore. It was how the two communicated, and he didn't want to ruin their bond. So, not wanting to bother them any longer, he walked to the door and opened it, preparing to leave.<p>

"Wait." Brief turned around to see Panty and Stocking behind him with a devious smile on their faces. A jolt of fear ran through him, making him wonder if he had done something wrong within the past few seconds of his life. Then, with no warning, he felt two moist pair of lips touch his cheeks, as well as a snap from an unusual source. "Thank you Brief-kun for what you did for us."

"Yea Brief! You should act like that more often. The devious side of you makes you look a bit more hot, even if you're still wearing the baby barf jumpsuit." Brief chuckled at Panty's compliment, happy to see her smiling once more. He felt something brush against his hands and looked to see a picture of Stocking and Panty kissing his cheeks, which also showed the confused face that he wore at the time of the picture being taken, and couldn't help but to smile.

"Thanks girls." He hugged the two sisters, and found himself shocked once more as they returned the hug. After a few minutes of joyful laughter and talking, he bid the two farewell, closing the door behind him as he stuffed the picture in his chest pocket, chuckling to himself before stuffing his hands in his side pockets. Right as he walked up to the gate to the church, he looked back at the lovely building, taking in its beauty, before smirking.

He was glad he was able to get back at Garterbelt for taking him to the gay bar in episode three.

-Author Note-

Happy April Fool's Day everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this, as I sure as all hell have, and who knows? I might actually write a sequel for this someday. Might not be a direct sequel, but it'd be one none the less. Until next time Panty and Stocking fans!


End file.
